


【本马达】怒火中烧（pwp一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: rps都是平行世界脑洞，和真人现实完全无关NC17认真想了想没什么需要预警的和《烛台背后》有关的一个脑洞其实是看了《五十度飞》新预告后有的灵感……





	【本马达】怒火中烧（pwp一发完）

结束了《烛台背后》辛苦的宣传期，Matt进门的时候把行李一丢，边喊Ben的名字，边走近冰箱给自己倒一杯冰水。  
正端起水杯猛灌两口，耳边听到了熟悉的脚步声。Matt回头看到Ben精赤上身，露出健硕的肌肉，只穿着一条家居拳击短裤朝自己走过来。  
“回来了？”  
男人靠到他身后，将头埋在Matt线条柔和的肩颈里，轻轻吻了下他的脸颊。  
“嗯，好累啊。”  
Matt习惯性地往后依偎在那具熟悉的胸膛上，忽然眼前一黑，丝滑的触感贴上了皮肤。  
“干嘛？”他嘟起嘴想扯掉伴侣遮挡在自己眼前的黑布，双手却被按住了，紧贴着双眼的黑布骤然收紧，勒稳。  
这是什么奇怪的“欢迎回家”的仪式吗？Matt刚想说自己真的累了只想睡觉，Ben却将轻松地把他整个人团抱起来往屋里走。  
“今天我要惩罚你。”  
“惩罚？”  
Matt更气了，什么鬼？不是应该做好吃的安慰自己在外面跑了好多天吗？一回来还要惩罚他？  
男人沉默着没有回应，在Matt企图挣扎下地的时候一把将他丢到床上。Matt蹬着两条小短腿想把男人踹下床，结果却是被一手一边抓住脚踝，把两腿分得更开，庞大的身体猛地卡进来将他彻底压制住。  
从Ben的身高反超Matt开始，除非Ben有意相让，无论是力量还是体型Matt都不会是他的对手——尤其在床上。  
Matt直觉男人并没有开灯，被蒙上眼罩后他的双眼连一丝光线都感受不到了，只有彻底的黑暗。被夺去视觉让Matt不得不将注意力集中在Ben的动作上，愈发感到男人今天不同往常。  
他们太熟悉彼此，正因为熟悉，Matt才察觉到Ben的异样。他们都不是二十出头的小伙子了，平时并不会这样毛躁急切地做爱。Ben总会体贴又温柔地热吻与爱抚，让他慢慢放松敞开身体。可是今天，Ben并没有像平常一样吻着他，说一些让他又甜蜜又害羞的情话，只是沉默而粗暴地撕扯他的衣服，急迫地进入。  
疼。  
Matt嘶地咬紧嘴唇，眼罩上晕开几处水痕，真的好疼，疼得他眼泪都忍不住。  
Ben的呼吸声在黑暗中格外粗重，正缓慢却坚定地挺腰，把粗大的阴茎往紧闭的穴口里送。还没得到滋润开拓的小孔，艰难地将肉棒一点点吞进去。几番顶撞试探，Ben无奈地抽出，Matt还没来得及喘口气，只听到床头抽屉被打开的声音。  
片刻后，匆忙抹上润滑剂的肉棒再次强势地艹进来。这回再没给Matt停留缓冲的机会，毫不犹豫地一捅到底，在Matt染上哭腔的呜咽声中开始了有规律的挺动。  
毕竟是多年伴侣，在短暂的干涩过后肠道便不受身体主人意识控制地湿润起来。湿滑的穴肉绵软地裹住肉棒，多日没有被疼爱过的肠道十分紧窄，吸吮得Ben快慰非常。他粗喘着大力往前一顶，将紧紧贴合的窄小肉穴强势地完全艹开，撑成自己阴茎的形状。  
Matt感觉到Ben硬烫的肉棒完全挤进了自己体内，将他塞得满满当当，敏感的穴肉清晰地描绘出倒挂剐蹭肉壁的蘑菇头和柱身上缠绕搏动的脉络。肉茎把肠道填充得又热又胀，凶狠快速地进出着，一时间房里安静得只听到男人压抑的喘息和交合处吱吱的水声。  
Ben在生气，很生气。  
后知后觉的Matt这时才体会到这一点——用他快被操得发麻的身体，真切地体会。覆盖在他身上猛烈挺动的男人全身都散发出阴沉而暴戾的气息，简直有如实质一样将纠缠的身体团团包裹着。即使什么都看不到，Matt依然被男人的怒气压制得全身颤动。  
他到底在气什么……稍微想认真思考的心思，很快又被过分激烈的操弄撞得支离破碎。柔韧圆润的身体被死死压住，大腿被分到最开，被迫接受阴茎毫不留情的拔出与钉入。本来不想配合这场性事的Matt试图徒劳地收紧肠肉，却一次又一次被暴怒的阴茎破开层层叠叠的嫩肉侵入到深处，把穴肉操得愈发湿滑松软。  
Matt真的很累了，连日的奔波与突然的性爱让他身心都疲惫，委屈的情绪不住涌上来。然而Ben异于平常的粗暴竟然激起了更强烈的快感，如电流般的酥麻刺激从不断被插入的后穴涌到全身。Matt揪紧了床单，一直咬紧的嘴唇不知何时松开了，伴随着咿唔的吟哦，身体过电般战栗着，渐渐随着Ben操干的节奏无力地一动一动。  
这个混蛋……过后一定要找他算账……Matt只觉得勒在双眼上的布料都被自己的泪水沾湿了，而他不愿承认的是自己的后穴随着Ben凶猛的侵入，也在不停地被操出水来，黏腻的撞击抽送声让他真想捂住自己的耳朵……  
自始至终，往日喜欢在床上偶尔言语调戏一下爱人的Ben，沉默地一个字也没说，维持着一个姿势做到最后。Matt以为他射精后会消停下来，正想抬起酸软到极点的脚把人踢开，却猛地被翻过身又压进了床垫。  
不是吧，又来？  
他究竟是有多生气啊？  
Matt哭都哭不出来了，身后的男人却突然一口咬在他沾满汗水的湿滑肩膀上，Matt忍不住往后仰头“啊”地尖叫起来。还在高潮余韵中的双腿不断颤抖，还没有完全跪稳，肚皮下被匆忙垫了两个枕头，强行将扭动的肉臀抬高，湿漉漉的硕大阴茎又艹进了被蹂躏得红肿湿软的穴口，把刚射进去的精液咕吱挤了出来。  
“……你够了……”Matt终于开始求饶，摇动屁股想把那根又开始作恶的大家伙弄出去。然而Ben的回应是把他两手都往身后拉，和他十指相扣地开始抽送。这个姿势让Matt被动挺起了上半身，整个人也被拉得不停往Ben的阴茎上撞，简直像是主动迎合爱人的侵犯。后穴里食髓知味的肠肉不听头脑使唤地欢快吸缩着，绵密地蠕动包裹入侵的肉棒。Matt欲哭无泪，都怪平时被Ben调教得太好，就算想反抗，身体也不听话啊有什么办法！  
性交的快感像潮水般没顶，Matt只觉自己快要窒息。他早放弃了和Ben赌气的想法，抽抽噎噎地哭着“我不行了”“不要再做了”“Ben你快停下来”，总算让Ben的动作和缓了一点。Matt松口气想往前爬开，却忽然又被一双大手死死箍住腰身，猛地往后一撞。  
“啊！”  
这下进入到了前所未知的深处，Matt错觉那混蛋连囊袋都塞进了他的身体，根本不留一丝缝隙地把他填满。  
一直没说话的男人终于吐出嘶哑的声音：“不行。我生气了。”  
你生气你就说嘛！你不说我怎么知道你在气什么！  
然而全身酸麻的Matt反抗不了身后强势的男人，只能被动承受再次迎来的狂狼侵袭……  
过后许久，Matt把头埋在枕头里，蹭了半天才把那该死的眼罩蹭掉。  
回过头，依然在身后紧紧搂着他的男人，还是一脸阴沉沉的乌云满面。  
都让你发泄了那么多次还给我脸色看？Matt抽抽鼻子，和Ben眼瞪眼，突然问：“你是不是自己跑去看我的新片了？不是说不想看吗？”  
“哼。”  
Ben别扭地把脸转开，掩饰自己的心虚。  
“我接戏的时候你也没说话呀？开拍那些天，天天在片场守着，搞得我差点拍不下去……”  
“我嫉妒。”  
Ben转回头，居然还觉得自己挺委屈：“看到你们接吻我就嫉妒。还有泳池那场戏……总之我嫉妒！”  
“……幼稚。”  
Matt简直无话可说——他就知道这人吃起醋来超级不讲道理！  
明明同是演员，还会为自己和别人拍亲热戏感到嫉妒……好吧，他才不会承认自己心底隐隐有一丝的开心，在一起这么多年了爱人还对自己占有欲那么强……哼！  
“现在轮到我生气了。”  
Matt决定给他一个教训，下次绝不能这么乱来了！  
虽然刚才他也很爽，可是他的老腰……真的快抬不起来了……  
早已没了之前的气势，常年习惯被Matt教训的Ben只有在把他眼睛蒙上的时候假装威风。现在被Matt盯着，庞大的身躯竟然一直后缩缩进了被子里，像个接受老师教训的小孩。  
“去做饭！”  
Matt没好气地一枕头打到他脸上。  
于是某人在强行逞威风之后，辛辛苦苦做了一星期的家务才被允许再次钻进爱人的小被窝……

 

end


End file.
